This application pertains to the art of handling granular or particulate material or lading and more particularly to discharge outlets therefor. The invention is particularly applicable to pneumatic discharge outlets for railway hopper cars and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the application has broader applications including stationary and truck-mounted hoppers for a wide variety of granular and particulate materials.
Heretofore, railway hopper car pneumatic discharge outlets have generally included a pair of downward converging side walls mounted between a pair of oppositely disposed end walls. The side walls terminated at their lower ends at a pair of longitudinal edges between which was disposed a rotatable valve shaft. The valve shaft was rotatable between different positions for selectively allowing and blocking the flow of materials or lading therepast into a trough disposed therebelow. The trough was permanently connected at its ends with transition tubes which were closed by removable closure caps. Each transition tube was adapted to be connected with standardized pneumatic withdrawal apparatus for removing the lading from the hopper car.
One of the principal problems with or drawbacks to prior pneumatic hopper discharge outlets has been keeping the valve shaft and the longitudinal edges of the sloping side walls accurately positioned relative to each other. Even if accurately aligned at the factory, wear and rough handling tend to bring on or cause a misalignment which results in irregular and uneven lading discharge.
Another problem with the prior pneumatic hopper discharge outlets has been the ineffective sealing and awkward operation of their closure caps. Some prior art closure caps were pivoted at one side and clamped with a single eye bolt at the other side. As the pivot and sealing gasket became worn, the seal tended to lose integrity. Other closure caps were clamped securely to the outlet by an eye bolt disposed at each side but were interconnected with the outlet opening by awkward linkages. These arrangements prevented the closure caps from being totally removed from the outlet structure.
A still further problem with the prior art pneumatic hopper discharge outlets has been that it was awkward to disassemble and reassemble them for cleaning and repair purposes.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved discharge outlet which overcomes all of the above referenced problems and others. In addition, an outlet which is reliable and easy to operate, service and maintain is advantageously provided.